melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
George of the Jungle (VHS/DVD)
George of the Jungle is a live action Disney film, first seen in theaters on July 16, 1997, and on VHS and DVD on December 2, 1997 The VHS, priced at $14.99 ($9.99 in 2004), lasted for almost 8 years, before VHS tapes phased out. The DVD version, which was one of the first three titles to ever be released on DVD, survived for 17 years! It started off at a price of $29.99, then it went down to $19.99 on March 2, 2004, and then again to its current price of $14.99 on January 16, 2007. The movie is also available on Amazon Instant Video and iTunes, at $17.99 for the HD version and $9.99 for the SD version. Synopsis Watch out! Disney presents the smash hit comedy that families and critics everywhere went bananas over! Deep in the heart of the African jungle, a baby named George, the sole survivor of a plane crash is raised by gorillas. George grows up to be a buff and lovable klutz (Fraser) who has a rain forest full of animal friends-like Tookie, his big-beaked messenger, Ape, a talking gorilla who's smarter than your average rocket scientist, and Shep, a gray-haired peanut-loving pooch of an elephant! When poachers mess with George's pals, the King of Swing swings into action. But before you can say, "Watch out for that tree," George comes face-to-bark with a few vine-covered obstacles! You'll go wild for this "wonderfully wacky comedy" that People Magazine calls "impossible to resist!" VHS Supplements Early copies did not contain the Mr. Magoo trailer or the promo for the George of the Jungle soundtrack album, the trailer for Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and video preview for Peter Pan was both different. The middle copies still did NOT exist the preview for Mr. Magoo, The video preview for Peter Pan was still different, and it does have the promo for the George of the Jungle soundtrack album. In 2004 reprints. did not have the trailer for Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. But the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo and a different previews for Mr. Magoo, Peter Pan, Hercules and Air Bud. Advertised on: Theatrical release # Bambi (1997 VHS) (February 4, 1997) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1997 VHS) (March 4, 1997) # 101 Dalmatians (1997 VHS) (April 15, 1997) 1997 VHS # Sleeping Beauty (1997 VHS) (September 16, 1997) # All 4 Walt Disney Film Classics: The Love Bug Collection (September 16, 1997) # Old Yeller (1997 VHS) (October 7, 1997) # Alice in Wonderland (1997 VHS) # The Jungle Book (1997 VHS) (rare alternate copies) (October 14, 1997) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997 VHS) (November 11, 1997) # Gone Fishin' (1997 VHS) (November 11, 1997) # All 2 Walt Disney Film Classics: The Comedy Favorites Series (December 2, 1997) # Air Bud (1997 VHS) (December 23, 1997) In Other Countries Television broadcasts On September 27, 1998, George of the Jungle made its TV premiere on ABC's The Wonderful World of Disney. After that, it aired on the Disney Channel from December 5, 1998 to February 26, 1999. The movie aired again on ABC on January 9, 2000, December 17, 2000, and on January 13, 2002. Starting in November 2002, George of the Jungle aired frequently on the Disney Channel, usually once every 2-3 months. Category:Second Generation Walt Disney Home Videos